multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jurassic Park Treasury
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jurassic Park Treasury page. Multiverses Wiki is a wiki where you can create your own species, planets, and/or technology and help contribute to a virtual universe! Before you start making planets, please read the Get Started page, then make an interesting organism, robot, or technological device. Once you're ready to start making planets, please contact an administrator! I'm really looking forward to contributing with you. Please take a look at my talk page and ask I can help with anything- we're here to help! -- Holbenilord (Talk) 10:52, July 22, 2012 Gehe Idea What would you do with this Gehennian? HolbenilordTalk 10:20, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Story Should we start the story yet? I've come up with the entrance: a vorian scout fleet enters cyberteeth territory, and the Tartarus fires the Apocalypse at them. One survives, and flees to base. You take it from there, with the cybers preparing for war. We'll write a paragraph or so, taking turns, in battle scenes. Orangutans99 (talk) 00:18, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Just rejoing. Yuy168 (talk) 20:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) One's both light and heat, the other's just heat. ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 14:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Generally the heat emitters are used only for extreme tropical and desert species. So if it's for the bluey, don't use the emitter ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 21:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) YOu have broken the rules multiple times, and were given warnings, Me and orang hae started being serious and are no longer spammers but you didn't listen when we told you multiple times to stop breaking chat rules. Yuy168 (talk) 17:40, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Livyatan help :3 Chat plz, so we can edit the Livyatan a bit so it's suitable for the Multiverses. Fine, rejoin chat, I have a proposal to make to everyone. Yuy168 (talk) 00:42, August 21, 2012 (UTC) PUNISHMENT As I said, PUNISHMENT SHALL BE ADMINISTERED. This is coming from a guy with the Daa on his side. Jogorian's a good friend of mine in my opinion, he's a great writer, and he's got quite a bit of originality in him. You don't have to be an atheist to believe in extraterrestrial life. Orangutans99 (talk) 11:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Race? :3 Hey, JPT. If you want to make a Craan-level malovent race or two in Undrishuar (two preferred, and any more races that you can be bothered to make), you can pass the idea to me. I'll check it's good enough, and then once it's approved, you can add it. Interested? -Eo (note: please use heading 2 in the article due to ORANGRAAAGE) Okie, thanks! Send the ideas when you're ready. -Eo Dinosaurs didn't exist during the seeding of Undrishuar. :P However, ALIENS did exist, and at least one of them would've been a scaly bipedal predator. For a sapient version, there'd probably be some added features. One: Large butt muscles, to help keep balance. Would also make it extremely fast but with trouble turning. Two: A bit smaller than an allosaur. I'd reccomend 7 metres, which is about the size of a Utahraptor, or Big Al. Three: Longer arms, so it can interact with its environment better. So, here's my take on... Arlekt sounds good. Arlekts are large predatory sapients from BLAH in the Rignath galaxy of Undrishuar. They are well-known for their frequent raids on the planets of other species. Due to their many enemies, they have powerful fleets, centralised around strategic locations. These creatures usually inhabit planets with relatively low gravity, of between 0.6 and 0.8 earth masses. Their preferred planets, despite their reptilian appearance, are actually cold-weather planets. They have numerous adaptations to prevent heat loss, such as repeated hollow layers inside their scutes, and fat deposits on their extremities. They are vicious and cunning, but social, working together to catch prey and steal from larger predators. They are extremely fast and have been clocked at 50km/ph These habits of stealing have been retained, although they are able pastoralists. On owned planets with warmer climates or higher gravity, they create servant colonies, using captured sapients to farm, mine and generally do the things that would happen on the average arklert planet. To prevent rebellion, these colonies are well-cared-for and have a minor say in politics. When interacting with sapients that have similar goals or don't care about their planet-razing, arlekts are good traders and mercenaries, sending fleets to help and swapping resources. For any race they decide they are able to conquer and are of no help to their cause, though, there is no chance of diplomacy. They commonly wear carbon alloy armour, to prevent themselves from being weighed down. They favour liquid-based flamethrowers as weaponry on the ground. That was me being derpy. :P -Eo Have you actually tried using chat recently? You might've been unbanned or something, since the big Livyatan fiasco is over. -Eo I don't get how you even manage to do this. XD -Eo Archosaurs still didn't exist back then. However, scaly bipeds similar to dinosaurs are perfectly fine. Just make sure that you can't use a picture of a dinosaur for it without bits being wrong, so that you can say it's an alien. I'd think it'd be easier if you used aliens, but if you want to have some Dinoterra reptiles, then feel free. We can throw some handwavium around and say that they just happened to like Dinoterra's creatures. Well, Dinoterra and its universe don't really do anything. They're just sitting around, collecting dust, much like Machinus and Folia. Also, if we have an alternate earth, it heavily implies we have a real earth, too, which we don't. Yuy agrees with me that it's not really COP, either. What's kept/scrapped would be a group vote, though, so if the majority and/or the creator agree with you, we can keep it. -Eo Since hol's been away for some time, I'll answer. This gets into philosopy. Say you build something out of legos, and something else exactly the same. Those aren't the same thing, are they? What I mean to say is that if they were both alive, they wouldn't be the same conciousness. Necessarily. Anyways, if you copied you brain into a computer, it wouldn't be you. It would be that computer that thinks it's you.? Necessarily. I think it might be you as a core if you transported your brain to another entity, but you'd have to take more than just the brain and spinal stem if you want a complete body, as brain neurons are stored in multiple other areas that may actually have some importance.? Signing off,? Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 02:48, November 26, 2012 (UTC) MU If you have sufficient memory space and the right kind of hardware architecture, you can simulate a human brain on a computer. Why you'd want to is less clear, as it wouldn't actually be your consciousness but a copy taken at the time of analysis. Each to their own I guess. HolbenilordTalk 08:45, November 26, 2012 (UTC) CHATS Hei, could you go on chat please? Thanks, Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 03:05, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Unbanning I'll ask. No result guaranteed. -Eo Articles for Deletion Hey JPT, could you post all the articles you want deleted (hyperlinked pls) to my talk page? It'll streamline everything and I'm limited on time with college apps and AP coursework, so it'll really speed things up. Thanks bud! Jogorian (talk) 01:34, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay, all the articles that were requested for deletion have been wiped out. And, yeah. Das about it. Jogorian (talk) 21:50, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Multiverses 2? Hi thar! I'm still needing some helpers with the Multiverses and HotM 2.0, so have you got any opinions on it? Also the HotM 2 needs playtesters. I left the links on DeviantART. :) -Eo Also, I really wanna do a Multiverses 2 tag fiction. Because that would be good. :) Deletion of Articles Okay, I'll get on those others as soon as I can. I have a lot of AP homework to do right now for midterms in a couple weeks, followed by the actual AP exams in early May. But, I'll see if I can't delete the articles here within a week. Jogorian (talk) 02:17, February 18, 2015 (UTC)